smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Haunted Christmas/Part 1
It was Christmas Day on the third year that Empath was home for good from Psychelia. Inside the dining room, most of the Smurfs have gathered around for the big Christmas feast that Greedy and his kitchen staff have put together. "This year, my little Smurfs, I would like Narrator to smurf us the blessing for this wonderful meal, if we will all smurf our heads while he prays," Papa Smurf said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Narrator said. "Mother Nature, we as creatures in this forest humbly thank you for the wonderful bounty that you have smurfed for all of us, for nothing in the forest can survive without your provision, and we ask that you will continue to provide for us everything that we need to live in our everyday smurfy lives that will honor the gifts that you smurf upon us. And in this, so let it be." "Before we sit down to enjoy our meal, I would like to smurf my own blessing for the meal," Tapper said. "Oh, Father God the Almighty, in whom we live and move and smurf our being, may you bless the bounty that you have smurfed us and may it nourish our bodies as You seek to nourish our souls and spirits, and may we seek to honor You with our lives in the way that we smurf. In Your Son Jesus' name, I pray. Amen." And then the Smurfs all sat down and passed around the baked cornucopia as well as the potatoes, the gravy, the corn, the mixed vegetables, the biscuits, and the butter. Polaris Psyche, who sat next to Empath and Smurfette, helped himself to as much food as possible, since the cure from a degenerative disease that he was suffering from some time ago also removed his food restrictions. "Mmmm, now this is your best Christmas meal yet, Greedy," Hefty said after he stuffed his mouth full of food. "I don't know how he does it, but Greedy always manages to outsmurf himself every year with his Christmas meal," Brainy said. "Just wait until we smurf out the desserts," Gelato said. "Then you'll see for yourself how better this meal is compared to last year's meal." "I hate...not having a Christmas meal by Greedy," Grouchy said. "So how are you enjoying your Christmas this year, Polaris?" Empath asked after he had eaten a forkful of the food that was on his plate. "It is a very interesting celebration that this one now has the opportunity of experiencing firsthand, Empath," Polaris said in his usual flat tone. "This one appreciates the concern coming from every Smurf to share that experience with one who has spent most of his life without any sort of celebrations whatsoever." "It's a good thing that we smurfed lots of food around the time of the harvest before the winter came, Polaris," Smurfette said. "I don't like the idea of smurfing through the entire winter without anything to eat." "This smurf understands how you feel, Smurfette," Empath said. "There were some Christmases where there was little food for us to enjoy, but somehow we always managed to have enough to get us through the entire winter." "This one is wondering what it must have been like for you to have your first Christmas with your fellow Smurfs, Smurfette," Polaris said. "Ooooh, I was afraid that you or Empath were going to ask me that, Polaris," Smurfette said with a shiver. "That was the winter where we had to abandon our village because there was a fire at the smurfhouse, and in our finding a place to be warm and smurfed, we came across what we thought was a haunted castle." "A haunted castle?" Empath asked. "You mean like Quarrel Castle, where Papa Smurf's human friends Selwyn and Tallulah are living in?" "No, this haunted castle was different, and as I said, we thought that the castle was being haunted, Empath," Smurfette answered. "Anyway, it all started around December when we were smurfing up all the food we could from the forest." ----- As Smurfette told her story, Empath and Polaris could see that the village was busy working together in their preparation for the first snowfall, which Tracker predicted could be any day at that point. Everybody was busy except for Lazy, who was busy sleeping next to a tree with his snoring causing a fallen leaf to be lifted up and down from the spot he was sleeping in. "Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf, look what I have smurfed," Clumsy said, sounding very excited as he approached the village leader with a chestnut he had found in the forest. "And there's a whole tree full of them that we can..." Suddenly something tapped Clumsy on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned and saw that it was a squirrel who looked very angry at Clumsy for taking something that was not his. "Uh, gee, Mr. Squirrel, I'm sorry that I didn't know that was yours," Clumsy said, handing back the chestnut that he had unknowingly taken. "Squirrels must prepare for the winter as well, Clumsy," Papa Smurf said after the squirrel left with his chestnut. He then saw Hefty, Vanity, and Grouchy entering the village, each of them rolling a single apple. "Ah, here come the apples," he said. "Smurf them over there, Hefty." "Yes, sir, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "All right, Smurfs, follow me this way." "I hate 'this way'," Grouchy said as he and Vanity followed Hefty in the direction he was going with his apple. Nabby followed far behind the other three, rolling his apple, which Papa Smurf could see he had eaten along the way. "Nabby, if you start smurfing our supplies, what will you smurf when the winter comes?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding very displeased. "Sorry, Papa Smurf," Nabby said. "I just got so hungry trying to help out the others that I couldn't help myself." "Does anybody know where Dimwitty has smurfed to?" Clumsy asked. "Oh, I have smurfed him into the woods to collect some medlar fruit, Clumsy," Papa Smurf said. "He should be back soon." "Papa Smurf, here's the medlar fruit," Dimwitty said as he arrived in the village with a sack full of food. "Good, good," Papa Smurf said, until he looked into the bag and saw what was in it. "Dimwitty Smurf, these aren't medlar fruits! These are acorns!" he shouted. "Oops, sorry," Dimwitty said with a chuckle and a sheepish look on his face. At the storehouse, Smurfette was helping Handy load it with bags of food that were brought in by Farmer and Miller. She attached a hook to the last bag that was lying around outside. "Okay, Handy, smurf it away," Smurfette said as she tugged on the rope attached to the hook. "There, that will smurf it," Handy said after he lifted up the bag by the rope into the storehouse. "We're all set, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as soon as he appeared. "The smurfhouse is now fully loaded with everything we need." "Excellent, excellent," Papa Smurf said. "Now we'll have enough food to last us all winter. As soon as we have our first snowfall, we can begin smurfing up decorations for our Christmas celebration." "What is Christmas, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "It is a holiday that the humans celebrate around the time of the first snowfall, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "It is when people sing songs and smurf presents to one another to show how much they care for those that they wish to see safe and smurf during the three months of winter. Of course, we used to call that celebration the Winter Solstice, which smurfs place on what Mother Nature and Father Time call the shortest day of the year." "Is there anything I need to smurf in order to celebrate it, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, sounding curious. "We do need Smurfs to put up decorations such as the tinsel and the ornaments for the Christmas tree, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "However, there is a special plant that I know about that you might be interested in. It's called mistletoe, and it's customary that whoever smurfs under the mistletoe must get a kiss from somebody who loves them." "Ooooh, that sounds real smurfy, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I'm just wondering who I might kiss under the mistletoe if I hang some up somewhere." Papa Smurf chuckled. "I'll leave that part up to you to decide on, Smurfette. Anyway, I've got some things to smurf care of in my laboratory right now. I'll smurf you later in case you have anymore questions about Christmas." "Sure, Papa Smurf, I'll smurf you later," Smurfette said as she watched the village leader walk back to his laboratory. ----- Tapper was in his tavern setting up his own decorations for the coming holiday when Smurfette visited him. "Greetings, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "The tavern isn't open for business until later on, but you are welcome to smurf to me anytime with whatever's on your mind." "Thank you, Tapper, but I'm just here for a visit, that's all," Smurfette said, and then she noticed one of the decorations that was being set up in the tavern. "I didn't know that you smurfed with dolls around this time of year." "This isn't a dollhouse, Smurfette...this is a manger set," Tapper answered, showing her the barn structure and all the figures in it. "Sculptor had smurfed me this some time ago. This is the depiction of the first Christmas day, when our sweet Savior Jesus Christ was born. Those figures are His parents, Mary and Joseph...well, actually, Mary is the mother of Jesus, while Joseph was simply the man who smurfed Him like a father." "So this is supposed to be how Christmas first smurfed to be, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "I would like to know what you know about it, if you would tell me." "Very well then, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Years ago, in the land of Judea, Mary had consmurfed Jesus through the Holy Spirit, and nine months later she and her husband Joseph had smurfed to Bethlehem, where they had to smurf in a stable because there was no room for them in the inn. It was in that stable that Mary smurfed birth to Jesus, and around that same time, angels smurfed to shepherds in the fields to announce the birth of the Son of God, who came to smurf the miracle and then tell all the people about it." "Hmmmm, that's certainly different from what Papa Smurf has said about the holiday, that it's all about singing songs and smurfing presents to one another," Smurfette said. "Singing songs and smurfing presents to one another are wonderful things, my dear Smurfette, but the real reason for the holiday is the smurfing of that Savior," Tapper said. "The Almighty had smurfed this world to be perfect, which includes everything it it, even us. Unfortunately, mankind had sinned and that affected everything in God's creation. But God had loved the world enough to smurf us His only begotten Son, so that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have ever-smurfing life. He smurfed us the greatest form of love in that His Son was smurfed on the cross to pay for our sins and to smurf from the dead the third day. And He promises that someday He will smurf again to judge the living and the dead, and there will smurf a kingdom where there's no more pain, suffering, or death." "A kingdom with no more pain, suffering, or death?" Smurfette said. "Are you sure that this is real, Tapper?" "As the Almighty is my witness, I am very certain that it is and it will be, Smurfette," Tapper said. "All you need to smurf is to believe in His Son, and He will smurf you all sorts of wonders to behold." "I don't know, Tapper," Smurfette said sincerely. "I feel like I need to smurf this Almighty for myself if I want to truly believe that what you're smurfing is true." "I will pray for your eyes to be opened to the truth someday, for I do not wish to smurf you or any of my fellow Smurfs perish without knowing of the one true God who wants to save you, Smurfette," Tapper said. At that moment, Duncan McSmurf had entered the tavern. "Oh, so I see that you're smurfing private company with the pretty lass while everybody's smurfing ready for the first snowfall, laddie," Duncan said suggestively. "I was hardly smurfing anything of the sort that you're imagining, my friend," Tapper said. "I was telling Smurfette about the manger set that I have and how it's a depiction of what Christmas is truly about." Duncan snorted. "It figures that you would be smurfing the holiday season as an opportunity to tell Smurfette about this Almighty of yours, Tapper." "You don't believe in this Almighty that Tapper believes in, Duncan?" Smurfette asked. "I believe that there are powers greater than ourselves that smurf over us and smurf after our well-being, Smurfette," Duncan said. "The forest is smurfed over by both Father Time and Mother Nature, who are always busy as the guardians of both time and nature, making sure that everything smurfs in peace with one another and in order." "While that may be true, my fellow Duncan, it is also true that there is only One is who greater than even Father Time or Mother Nature, even greater than all the gods in the world," Tapper said. "And it is only Him who deserves all the honor and the glory for everything He has smurfed into creation, even our very lives." "You and that Almighty of yours," Duncan scoffed. "If He's truly so great, He would be smurfing Himself to the world as actually existing instead of relying on us to believe in something or Someone that we can't even see or hear." "I really don't wish to smurf in the middle of an argument over who's greater than whom around here, boys," Smurfette said. "I wasn't trying to smurf up an argument with anyone, my dear Smurfette, but I am truly sorry for making you think that's what's happening," Tapper said. "You are free to celebrate the holiday however you want to and believe whatever you think is true." "Aye, lassie, if it makes you feel better to believe in the Almighty that Tapper himself believes in, then I won't stop you from doing so," Duncan said. "Well, I guess that I should be smurfing home to prepare for the coming snowfall," Smurfette said as she headed for the door of the tavern. "Thanks for letting me smurf with you, Tapper." After Smurfette left, Duncan said to Tapper, "I would have been much smurfier, laddie, if I saw you smurfing your private moments with Smurfette smurfing...you know, intimate things." "It's not that I don't think of smurfing such private moments with her in that fashion, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "But as I am a creature of fleshly passions, you know that I am always praying to the Almighty for His strength to control the things I feel for Smurfette until the time that He may direct her heart unto asking for me to be her one true love." "If that helps to smurf you warm all winter, Tapper, then so be it," Duncan said. "As for me, I can't help imagining that she's going to want to smurf me around for company during the long cold nights." "That is what I believe every Smurf in the village is going to be smurfing, Duncan, which is why I have a feeling that I'm going to be busy praying all winter long for all of us to smurf our purity," Tapper said. ----- On her way back to her house, Smurfette walked straight into Clumsy, who wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. "Oops, sorry, Smurfette," Clumsy said. "I just couldn't help thinking of what to ask Santa Smurf on my Christmas wish list this year." "A wish list? Who is this Santa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "Gosh, you don't know who Santa Smurf is?" Clumsy said, sounding a bit surprised. "Why, he's the one who smurfs us presents every year around Christmas. You know what they smurf about him...'he smurfs you when you're sleeping, he smurfs when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for smurfness sake.'" "So you write him letters, and he smurfs you whatever gifts you want?" Smurfette asked. "Well, not exactly the exact gift, Smurfette, but close enough most of the time anyway," Clumsy said. "I'll smurf you later when I get my wish list finished." With that, he got up and headed straight for his house. "Ah, there you are, Smurfette," Tailor said as he was approaching her while carrying what appeared to be a large red sock. "You might want to smurf over by your fireplace, since it's got your name on it." "Over my fireplace?" Smurfette wondered as she looked at the red sock in her hand. "It's a Christmas stocking, Smurfette," Tailor explained. "It's supposed to be smurfed with little goodies that you will enjoy all winter long, from what I remember hearing from Papa Smurf." "Oh, well, thanks, Tailor," Smurfette said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be sure to smurf it by my fireplace as soon as I smurf home." Then as Smurfette got to the door of her house, Vanity greeted her. "Yoohoo, Smurfette, I have the perfect plant that you might want to smurf care of during the winter," he said, producing a potted plant with a big red flower. "Oh, that smurfs so beautiful, Vanity," Smurfette said. "But what is it called?" "Why, it's a poinsettia, Smurfette," Vanity said. "It's my favorite flower of this time of year that I love to smurf in my hat just because it smurfs so festive and fashionable, you know." "That's very thoughtful of you, Vanity," Smurfette said as she took the potted plant from him. "I'll be sure to smurf very good care of it." As soon as Smurfette got inside her house with her stocking and her poinsettia, she let out a big sigh of relief. "I didn't think that preparing for the holidays would be this exhausting already," Smurfette said to herself. "Oh, well, I'm sure that I will be able to enjoy myself when that special day comes." ----- Lazy was now sitting outside his house with his friends Nabby, Chatty, and Nosey, smoking as much herb as possible before the first snowfall. "This is one thing I'm going to miss when it smurfs to winter, guys...being able to smurf all the herbs that I want," Lazy said as he took another puff. "Yeah, especially our favorite herb, smurfnip," Nabby said. "I wish that we could smurf our own herbs all year round without any Smurf coming to bust us for doing so." "You smurfed it right there, Nabby," Chatty said. "By the way, I wonder what Gargamel and his cat Azrael are smurfing for Christmas besides the usual smurf of coming after us for his revenge and all." "Why are you so concerned about him all of a sudden?" Nabby said. "It's not like he has any friends around for him to smurf anything with." "I think that's the point, Nabby," Nosey said. "The only person he has visiting him is his mother, and you know how that smurfed when they tried to smurf us with that money tree with the golden goodies." "I'm sure not worried about Gargamel when it smurfs to the holidays," Lazy said. "He wants to be miserable smurfing out here all by himself, that's his problem." "I'm smurfing that if anyone wants to smurf Gargamel a visit on Christmas Day with a present from here, it's got to be Jokey Smurf," Chatty said. "At least that's something his exploding presents are good for, guys," Nabby said. "But if there's anything I would want to give to Azrael as a gift, it would be a whole smurf of catnip." "Catnip for Azrael," Chatty said as he pondered the thought. "Well, if it works for smurfing other cats off our backs while smurfing after us, it should also work for him." "That would be pretty funny, to see Azrael smurfed out of his mind with catnip," Lazy said with a laugh. The other three Smurfs also started to laugh. "I think the herbs are starting to smurf to us now," Chatty said. "Anyway, here's a smurf to the holidays and whatever the new year has in smurf for us." "I'd smurf a puff to that," Nosey said as they lifted up their cigarettes together and then took a drag. "Here's a song that I smurfed up for the holidays," Lazy said, and then he sang: :What herb is this, when I light up, :Can smurf me such a good feeling? :A flower with a great potent scent :That smurfs my mind a-reeling. :Green leaves, they smurf me high. :They smurf so good, they can make me fly. :Smurf them up in paper sleeves, :Then smurf a puff on the green leaves. "Hey, that's not bad," Nabby said. "At least you're smurfing some creativity when you're smurfed out on that herb." "Is there anymore to that song besides those verses, Lazy?" Chatty asked. "Why, sure, Chatty...that's just the beginning," Lazy said, before he sang again. :It smurfs the world so rainbow bright, :And smurfs me hallucinations. :I do not care for all that, only :That it smurfs me jubilation. :Green leaves is my delight; :I like to smurf them day and night. :Smurf them up in paper sleeves, :Then smurf a puff on the green leaves. :So smurf as many as you can get, :Then smurf them all with your buddies. :They'll take a smurf of that magic cloud, :Then think that everything is funny. :Green leaves is my desire, :Smurf so great near an evening fire. :Smurf them up in paper sleeves, :Then smurf a puff on the green leaves. As soon as the song was over, the other three Smurfs clapped. "We should try to smurf that for our Christmas carols instead of the usual songs we smurf every year," Nosey suggested. "You know what I wish for right now?" Nabby said. "I only wish we could have a Christmas tree that's all made of smurfnip buds." "That would only last until somebody decides to smurf the whole thing on fire, Nabby," Chatty said. "And then the whole village will be smurfed out of their minds when they smurf a whiff of the cloud." "Well, at least it won't smurf to waste when it does, Chatty," Nabby said. Nosey noticed a slight chill in the air. "I think that the snowfall may be smurfing sooner than we expected," he said. "So much for this little party, Smurfs," Chatty said. "Might as well smurf inside where it's nice and warm. Smurf all of you later." "Remember not to smurf your herbs all at once," Nabby reminded his three friends before they all got up and headed inside in preparation for the snowfall. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Haunted Christmas chapters